Chapter 006: Kyou of the AL4
Kyou of the AL4 is the sixth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 2. This chapter was adapted into episode 13 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui discuss the VF gloves that Kawanami left behind when he fled Card Capital. Aichi wonders about their ability to allow a player to empathize with their vanguard, thinking that perhaps the person who created them truly loves cardfighting. Kai appears quietly disturbed by the idea. Kamui remains steadfast in his desire to defeat Foo Fighter, as they have taken over his local card shop, but Kai warns him not to mess with them, leading Kamui to storm out. Misaki asks if something happened between Kai and Foo Fighter, but he refuses to answer. Aichi follows Kamui as he returns to his local shop, where the two of them are confronted by several Foo Fighters members led by Kyou Yahagi. Kamui immediately challenges him, and Kyou says that Foo Fighters will always defer to the result of a cardfight, meaning that if Kamui can defeat him, they will leave the store. He introduces himself as one of the “AL4”, Foo Fighter’s four strongest members, but Kamui is unafraid, and the two of them don VF gloves before the fight begins. Utilizing a combo of Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU along with Left Arrester and Right Arrester to prevent Kamui from standing or riding, Kyou is able to claim victory. As Kamui collapses from the pain inflicted by the gloves, Kyou takes his deck, calling it “trash” and scattering the cards into the air. Featured Units Nubatama *Stealth Beast, Hagakure *Stealth Beast, Chigasumi Murakumo *Left Arrester *Right Arrester *Swift Archer, FUSHIMI *Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU Nova Grappler *Battleraizer *Wall Boy *Raizer Custom *Hi-powered Raizer Custom *King of Sword *Perfect Raizer *Pile Bunker Featured Cardfight(s) Chapter Gallery CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 1.jpg|Page 1 Color CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 2.jpg|Page 2 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 3.jpg|Page 3 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 4.jpg|Page 4 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 5.jpg|Page 5 CV-Chapter 6.jpg|Page 6 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 7.jpg|Page 7 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 8.jpg|Page 8 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 9.jpg|Page 9 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 10.jpg|Page 10 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 11.jpg|Page 11 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 12.jpg|Page 12 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 13.jpg|Page 13 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 14.jpg|Page 14 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 15.jpg|Page 15 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 16.jpg|Page 16 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 17.jpg|Page 17 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 18.jpg|Page 18 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 19.jpg|Page 19 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 20.jpg|Page 20 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 21.jpg|Page 21 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 22.jpg|Page 22 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 23.jpg|Page 23 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 24.jpg|Page 24 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 25.jpg|Page 25 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 26.jpg|Page 26 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 27.jpg|Page 27 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 28.jpg|Page 28 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 29.jpg|Page 29 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 30.jpg|Page 30 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 31.jpg|Page 31 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 32.jpg|Page 32 CV-Manga Chapter 6 - Page 33.jpg|Page 33 Category:Manga Category:Chapters